Le journal intime de Momiji
by Naekki
Summary: Durant ses années de lycée, Momiji s'est confiée à un drôle de petit cahier. Son journal intime. Sa guerre contre Kazuha, sa conquête d'Heiji, et ses problèmes y sont inscrits à l'encre bleu sur un peu moins de 150 pages.
1. (1-3) Un futur mari

Avant tout, c'est un mini recueil. Donc il n'y a absolument pas de travail derrière.

Je vois bien Momiji entretenir un petit journal intime. Alors, explorons en détail ce personnage fantastique au travers d'une à trois histoires courtes, très courtes parfois, entourant sa vie de lycéenne. =)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Première page.**

Salut !

Bonjour !

Je ne sais absolument pas comment commencer ce journal. Alors je vais me contenter d'une simple anecdote sur ma journée.

Durant le déjeuner, la feuille de papier qui me rivalise dans mon amour réciproque - il l'est, de toute évidence - avec mon cher mari a essayé de s'asseoir a coté de lui. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un garçon absolument pas intéressant faisant pâle figure à côté d'Heiji.

J'ai rigolé si fort que j'en ai eu mal à la poitrine.

Néanmoins quel moment de bonheur !

 **Deuxième page.**

Je me demande quand Iori arrêtera de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Qu'un danger survienne dans la rue est une possibilité. Mais je doute qu'un, je cite « Yéti » pourrait m'agresser dans l'einceite du lycée. À mardi gras, peut-être, mais pas au quotidien...

 **Troisième page.**

La nuit, j'avais tendance à mal dormir.

Il faut dire que j'ai le sommeil léger. Iori s'entraîne la nuit et il est difficile de se reposer correctement en entendant des buildings en déconstruction s'écrouler à la suite de ses coups.

Alors j'ai imprimé une photo d'Heiji pour en faire une taie d'oreiller !

Demain, je lui montrerais. J'espère que feuille de papier ne m'en voudra pas trop.

* * *

Que suis-je en train de faire...


	2. (4-6) Iori

Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux pour un projet qui n'a pas toute mon attention. Merci !

Aucune idée de sa longueur. Mais j'ai pas mal d'idées de passages marquants de sa vie. :)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Quatrième page.**

Ce qu'elle peut avoir le don de m'agacer, cette espèce de feuille de papier toute plate.

Je ne la déteste pas. Je crois que ce sont ses manières qui me dérangent. Je ne cesse d'observer le comportement de ces deux individus, et elle est d'une jalousie extrême à tout va.

Sa façon de s'exprimer envers lui a le don de me rendre folle.

* #!?*ç& va !

 **Cinquième page.**

Je ne sais pas si mes parents réalisent l'importance d'une certaine présence. Jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de passer du temps avec eux ? Iori est bien sympathique, mais disons qu'il n'est pas du genre à venir manger une gaufre en ville.

 **Sixième page.**

De toute évidence, Heiji se doit d'être mon futur époux.

Un jeune garçon m'a abordé aujourd'hui. Je crains qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de moi. Iori a été sacrément menaçant. Son regard noir a flanqué une de ses trousses aux passants, qu'ils se sont tous écartés pour le faire passer.

Je devrais l'engager pour me débarrasser de feuille de papier définitivement... haha.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Kaayio, Yuurei et Eyto** pour leur review. =)

Je vous ai normalement répondu.


	3. (7-9) Dépression

Ce recueil va sincèrement partir en live si ça continue comme ça.

Enfin vous n'avez qu'à lire pour comprendre. x)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Septième page.**

Ce n'est pas très rassurant d'être seule la nuit.

Dans cette grande maison.

Alors j'ai filé pendant la nuit. En entrant chez Heiji, tout semblait si différent. Le charme de son domicile, certainement. Je me promenais quand j'ai vu sa belle chambre personnelle. Vraiment ravissante.

En tout cas, une propreté incroyable. Mon futur mari est quelqu'un de bien. Nous avons ensuite passé la nuit ensemble.

C'était une nuit merveilleuse !

Enfin, ça l'aurait été, si je n'avais pas oublié de le prévenir que je venais dormir chez lui. Au réveil, ce fut de suite moins romantique.

 **Huitième page.**

Sérieux, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu une note en dessous de 15.

Est-ce grave ? Non.

Alors pourquoi tout le monde n'a cessé de me demander si j'allais bien. Si ça avait un rapport avec Heiji. Ou Kazuha même. Vous êtes des amours, mais si Kazuha m'énerve de trop, je lui envoie une escouade armée dans l'heure chez elle.

 **Neuvième page.**

Deux semaines sans nouvelles de mes parents.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je dérive un peu. Heiji m'ignore, et je ne ressens pas l'envie de m'attaquer à la feuille de papier aujourd'hui. Iori s'inquiète et fait de son mieux, quitte à se déguiser en ours géant, mais rien n'y fait.

Même un thé fait maison.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei, Kaayio et Namie** pour leur review. =)

Je vous ai normalement répondu.


	4. (10-12) Menottes

Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de quand ce recueil se terminera. Mais j'y vais au feeling !

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Dixième page.**

J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Kazuha et Heiji, par le passé, ont été menottés.

C'est assez drôle quand on y pense. Ils ont tout fait pour se défaire de leurs liens. Kazuha semblait paniquée de ne jamais retrouver sa liberté, et Heiji avait la sensation d'être prisonnier d'une feuille de papier trop collant.

Moi je ne dis pas non à être condamnée avec lui à passer ma vie attaché à son bras...

 **Onzième page.**

Bon eh bien la blague n'a pas bien marché.

Les menottes fonctionnaient. Nous l'avons fait samedi. Les clés étaient introuvables. Apparemment ça lui a plus rappelé des mauvais souvenirs qu'autre chose. Je pensais que Kazuha en était la cause, et il y aurait de quoi !, mais ce n'est pas ça.

On nous a détachés deux heures après.❤

Ma plus belle journée.💞

 **Douzième page.**

Heiji ne me parle plus. Et Kazuha... est absente.

Il s'inquiète pour elle, mais très peu pour moi. Je suis peut-être trop collante. Ou immonde. J'ai perdu ma confiance en moi le concernant, et ça me gêne de le voir dans cet état par ma faute.

Cette sensation de ne rien réussir est vraiment désagréable...

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Kaayio, Graphex et Yuurei** pour leur review. =)

Momiji a bien des soucis, comme quoi.


	5. (13-15) Mauvaise passe

L'attente s'est faite longue. J'ai beaucoup de soucis à côté de cette fiction, et pas mal de travail.

Désolée !

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Treizième page.**

C'est étrange.

J'ai soudainement changé ma manière de me comporter. Heiji ne me parlait plus, mais précipitamment, il s'est décidé à quitter son mutisme. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Mon cœur s'ait brisé en mille morceaux, mais j'en étais forcé.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire de ma relation ? Je n'en sais rien.

Il ne doit pas me comprendre. C'est parfait, parce que moi non plus.

 **Quatorzième page.**

Iori a voulu me soutenir dans cette mauvaise passe.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que derrière ce masque, ce visage terrifiant d'un dealer d'armes patron d'une mafia sicilienne, se cache un ange. Sa femme actuelle, il s'est battu pour l'avoir.

Ironique quand les rôles sont inversés me concernant. Un homme deux femmes, pour Iori, ce dut l'exact opposé.

 **Quinzième page.**

En temps normal, la maladie de Kazuha m'aurait fait marrer. Je l'aurais rabaissé toute la journée en veillant à faire passer le mot à tous mes congénères. Je me suis abstenu, et Heiji n'a cessé de m'observer dans les couloirs.

Deux jours que je suis muette. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

J'espère pas longtemps.

Énerver Kazuha, c'est mon essence.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei, Kaayio, Graphex et Kimberlouxxx** pour leur review. =)

 _Kim - Ce sont des phrases courtes. Je songerais à détailler davantage lors de gros événements, certainement. Merci du conseil. :)_

O/


	6. (16-18) Chère Kazuha

Et, cette fois-ci j'arrive à publier plus vite mes petites bêtises ! XD

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Seixième page.**

Après tant de temps, un courrier de ma mère est arrivé.

Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça. Ils m'avaient un peu oublié, soyons sincère cela fait bien longtemps que je le sais, mais elle demandait tout de même de mes nouvelles.

Une femme qui n'éprouvait pas de sentiments à mon égard. Du moins je le croyais. Et qui trouvait Heiji idiot. C'est absurde.

Je mettrais quatre semaines à lui répondre, moi aussi !

 **Dix-septième** **page.**

Je me sens mieux.

J'ai sauté sur Heiji 12 fois.

J'ai insulté Kazuha 4 fois.

J'ai humilié un homme qui voulait me draguer.

Iori s'est déguisé en lapin.

Et j'ai eu le droit à une bise de mon futur mari.

C'est tellement bien quand tout rentre dans l'ordre.

 **Dix-huitième page.**

Souvent, je me demande si je ne suis pas trop méchante avec Kazuha.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai tenté ma chance pour lui écrire une lettre. N'étant pas douée d'un don naturel d'une discussion à vive voix, cette solution alternative me paraissait plus logique.

 _"Chère feuille de papier."_

Raté.

 _"Chère Kazuha,_

 _Tu es énervante, mais."_

Raté.

 _"Chère Kazuha,_

 _Je me doute que tu dois te poser 1000 questions à recevoir une lettre de ma main. T'es un peu idiote et longue à la détente, alors c'est bien normal."_

Raté.

 _"Chère feuille de papier._

 _LAISSE-MOI HEIJI!"_

Raté.

J'ai déchiré la feuille et l'ai jeté dans mon sac.

On verra ça une autre fois -jamais-.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei et Namie** pour leur review. =)


	7. (19-22) Fainéantise

Je pense écrire une centaine de pages avant de conclure.

... Calculez pour le nombre de chapitres. Moi je suis trop mauvaise. :(

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Dix-neuvième page.**

Flemme.

 **Vingtième page.**

Hier j'étais en mode pantoufle.

Flemme de tout rien envie de faire. Sauf un bon thé, mais comment refuser de déguster cette délicieuse liqueur ?

En tout cas, je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ma mère. Je n'en ai simplement pas envie. Et Heiji m'a parlé 14 fois aujourd'hui, approximativement 196 mots. C'est peut-être du harcèlement d'en arriver là, non ?

 **Vingt-et-unième** **page.**

J'ai retenté d'écrire une lettre.

Mais finalement, la feuille de papier (Kazuha, pas ma feuille avec mon crayon, ne sait-on jamais si quelqu'un lit et ça n'arrivera jamais!) est trop vulgaire physiquement et psychologiquement. Arf je ne peux pas la saquer.

Elle est parfois gentille. C'est quand elle est silencieuse et qu'elle est à 320 mètres d'Heiji.

 **Vingt-deuxième page.**

Aujourd'hui, Iori m'a surpris en train de lire des lettres d'amour.

Je dois dire que je ne suis pas spécialement fan de cette méthode d'approche. Déjà parce que c'est assez vieillot, et que mon bahu n'a pas vraiment d'Heiji dans leurs classes. Et ensuite car il n'y a que moi qui a le droit d'en faire.

Oh, tiens, j'ai appris qu'Okita m'appelait Miss Boobs. Demain, il aura une surprise de taille... !

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei et Gavin** pour leur review. =)


	8. (23-25) Jalousie

Et voilà la suite avec trois nouvelles pages.

Momiji est une bavarde. x)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Vingt-troisième page.**

J'ai enfermé Okita dans la salle des poubelles.

Qu'il soit reconnaissant. Il a séché le sport de cette manière. Et je l'ai délivré après. Mais cette douce odeur qui chatouillait les narines des élèves qui se foutaient de lui, c'était quand même quelque chose de génial.

Il se vengera. Mais il n'est pas très doué pour ça.

 **Vingt-quatrième page.**

J'ai tenté une nouvelle forme d'approche pour Heiji.

Les menottes, c'était trop... sexuel. La colle, ça tachait les vêtements. Le magnétisme, c'était que des boutades. Alors j'ai usé de la technique de la corde.

Bon ça n'a pas été très efficace. Mais Kazuha était verte de jalousie. Puis blanche, rose, jaune, une boule qui changeait de couleur, c'était formidable.

 **Vingt-cinquième page.**

Enfin !

Demain, nous avons sport à nouveau. Et ce sera une course d'orientation, par deux, dans la forêt. Je tricherais pour être avec Heiji. J'ai des idées intéressantes, mais je vais opter pour une centaine de papiers à son nom au moment où c'est mon tour.

Ce sera marrant.

Oh ce serait drôle que je fasse en sorte que Kazuha se perde.

Oui ce sera marrant aussi.

Elle se fera enlever par des extra-terrestres.

Brrr.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei et Blackstorm** pour leur review. =)


	9. (26-33) Course d'orientation

Et voilà la suite avec trois nouvelles pages.

Momiji est une bavarde. x)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Vingt-sixième page.**

J'en ai des choses à te raconter, journal.

Alors voilà. EPS. Journée d'orientation. J'ai usé de mon charme naturel, de ma manipulation, et d'Iori Muga avec son air très froid, pour obtenir le papier avec le nom d'Heiji. Je ne décrirais pas le visage de Kazuha.

... Bon si. Une boule violette.

En tout cas, la mission du jour, c'est d'embrasser Heiji. Je vais me servir de toutes mes techniques de séduction.

Sinon on passera à la drogue.

 **Vingt-septième page.**

On était lié par les pieds. Le but était de trouver la clé des menottes, dans la forêt, de se délivrer, et de retrouver un paquet qu'on doit ramener. Le tout en trois heures. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de ça, mais avec Heiji...

D'ailleurs, mon futur mari est sacrément mauvais en orientation. Alors je l'ai guidé. J'ai posé ses mains sur mes hanches, et il n'a pas apprécié. Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même vision du sens de l'orientation...

Dommage... =p

 **Vingt-huitième page.**

Heiji a été très collant. On marchait, ensemble, et je suis tombée. Il a vu mes cuisses de très près. Je pensais que c'était le moment de lui sauter dessus, mais on me traiterait de sauvage.

De barbare, aussi.

Puis la tronche de Kazuha, cette feuille de papier, aurait surgi des entrailles de la Terre. Je la connais. C'est une fourbe. Elle m'espionne, partout, où que je sois. C'est un fantôme cette nana.

En tout cas, j'ai déchiré ma tenue. Au niveau de ma jupe, et de mon haut. Finalement, ça s'annonce assez mal.

 **Vingt-neuvième page.**

Bon, je continue. On s'est perdus.

Haha, réellement. On serait presque arrivé en France, à force de s'égarer. Heiji devenait fou. Il en avait marre, alors il a tenté de scier les menottes avec... une branche d'arbre. Oui.

Devenait-il fou ? Je pense. La pluie est tombée peu après. C'était infernal. Il m'a donné sa veste, pour éviter que je n'attrape froid, au final c'est moi qui me suis tapée le rhume et la bronchite. C'est le karma, Kazuha est une sorcière.

C'était très appréciable. Merci mère nature, en tout cas.

Ah et puis, elle était pleine de boue, à force de me ramasser. Sa veste hein.

 **Trentième page.**

En revenant sur le chemin par miracle, on a trouvé la clé.

Nos menottes en moins, je me sentais un peu mal. Seule, sans être collé à lui ? Finalement, il m'a pris la main, avec son regard si tendre. Une vraie tarte à la fraise, cet homme. Sauf qu'il ne nous menait pas sur les bons chemins.

Encore.

Alors au travers des buissons, les ronces m'ont pas mal griffée. Je le voyais qu'il s'en voulait. Mais je le rassurais, « ça va » pour qu'il évite de trop en faire. S'il savait que j'avais qu'une envie, à ce moment-là...

 **Trente-et-unième page.**

Avec l'orage, on s'est réfugié dans une grotte. Je déteste ça.

Il était collé à moi, c'était un tout petit espace. Ah... sentir son cœur battre, sa chaleur -malgré les -70 degrés je l'assure- et surtout son odeur. Un petit parfum pas piqué des hannetons, que sa mère lui avait offert.

Ma tête sur son épaule. Mon premier beau souvenir de la journée.

Et il avait rougi.

 **Trentième deuxième page.**

KAZUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE TE DÉTESTE.

VA.

EN.

ENFER.

Ka **a** aZ **u u**uhHH **hh** H **Ha** **aa** Aa.

 **Trente-troisième page.**

Bon, elle nous a trouvés, et nous a ramenés. C'était sympa de sa part. Je pense. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais il est venu me voir. Il m'a remercié. Et je l'ai embrassé.

Attends, ça fait drôle de marquer ça. « Embrasser. »

Kiss.

Bisous.

Nyaaah.

Sur la joue, malheureusement...

 **Trente-quatrième page.**

En rentrant, j'ai directement écrit dans ce journal. Je parle, je parle...

Maintenant, il est temps de répondre à mes parents.

Comment leur expliquer que je n'en ai rien à faire...

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei, Eyto et Namie** pour leur review. =)


	10. (34-37) Parents

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé la même intro dans le chapitre d'avant.

Du coup ça ne fait pas pro. Mais bon...

Merci encore de suivre ce journal ! On approche de la moitié, je pense.

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Trente-quatrième page.**

J'ai écrit la lettre pour ma tendre mère. Mais j'ai mis trois jours à la poster. Sauf que c'était le WE puis il y a eu les grèves.

Je suppose qu'elle recevra mon courrier d'ici 10 jours, ce qui lui fera encore de l'attente.

Mais j'imagine bien qu'un gang armé s'occupera du camion afin de dérober nos plus aimables lettres. Puis un incendie au dépôt. Pourquoi pas un tremblement de terre, ou un tsunami?

Iori m'a dit que tant qu'à faire, je n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Trente-cinquième page.**

Oh punaise la Kazuha elle me chauffe, je crois si ça continue elle va faire entrer le vocal en éruption et repartir avec un visage à moitié calciné.

Elle je la note.

Je sais qu'elle se moque de ma forte poitrine. Je vais l'étrangler avec. Ça va lui faire drôle.

 **Trente-sixième page.**

Et bien ça y est. C'est arrivé.

Iori est au commissariat. Un dépôt de plainte pour harcèlement, semblerait-il.

Un de mes admirateurs, semblerait-il.

En larmes, semblerait-il.

Bon bah...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Trente-septième page.**

Mes parents ont apparemment reçu ma réponse.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont en penser, mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Mon père est capable de faire le trajet juste pour lever la main sur moi.

J'ai un peu peur. Mais il faut bien que je m'assume comme je suis, non ?

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei, Eyto et Néli** pour leur review. =)


	11. (38-40) Maladie

Mine de rien, la cinquantième page arrive. Et j'ai prévu quelque chose à cet effet.

Mh...

Merci encore de lire ces notes sur le cahier de notre belle Momiji. Qui aurait cru pour un personnage pas populaire. x)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Trente-huitième page.**

Iori m'a averti que mes parents viendraient prochainement me voir.

C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle et j'ai prévu, malheureusement, de tomber malade ce jour-là. La grippe va me tomber dessus comme par magie. Et je vais mystérieusement tomber dans ce lac, pas loin, qui frôle une température pas recommandée pour la brasse.

C'est bêêêêêêêêête, hein.

 **Trente-neuvième page.**

Je pensais que c'était un poisson d'avril bah c'est raté. Ma mère vient vraiment.

Eh bien tant pis, qu'à cela ne tienne. Je l'accueillerais avec mon armée de microbes. J'ai déjà mon masque, pour ne pas contaminer Heiji, mais... Kazuha... hahaha. Je vais me régaaaaaleeeeer.~

 **Quarantième page.**

Je suis tombé dans le lac.

Zut alors.

J'ai éternué sur Kazuha.

Zut alors.

Elle est malade.

Zut alors.

Mais moi pas.

Il va vraiment falloir que je touche deux mots au Karma.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei** pour sa review. =)


	12. (41-45) Décompte

Et ça continue avec de nouvelles pages, la moitié de ce recueil atteint.

Merci encore de suivre ces notes!

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Quarante et unième page.**

Pardon mon cher journal, mais je vais me servir de toi pour le décompte officiel.

J-7 avant que ma mère ne rentre.

 **Quarante-deuxième page.**

J'ai entendu Iori discuter avec elle au téléphone. Sa voix résonnait et n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi peu sentimentale, un orage qui se préparait à débarquer. Même lui n'était pas à l'aise.

Mais remarque, son salaire, il le mérite. S'occuper de moi ce n'est pas évident.

MAIS ALORS, supporter cette sorcière... chapeau, Iori.

 **Quarante-troisième page.**

Dans quatre jours, ma mère rentre au bercail.

J'ai eu mon père au téléphone. Il est plus... humain. C'est d'ailleurs dans une discussion calme qu'il m'annonce, calmement, avec calme, tout en me demandant de rester calme, qu'elle veut discuter de femme à femme sérieusement sur un avenir sur lequel je ne serais sûrement pas d'accord.

J'ai très peur.

 **Quarante-quatrième page.**

Qu'on échange ma mère avec celle de Kazuha. Ça lui fera les dents à cette tête de poule.

...

Elle arrive dans deux jours. Je perds mes moyens. Heiji n'est pas au courant, je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète - une tête adorable qui ressemble à un... chiffon, nounours, je ne sais pas trop - contrairement à feuille de papier - ou peut-être un peu... - mais je ne peux pas lui dire...

 **Quarante-cinquième page.**

(T_T)/

(...)

Je m'ennuyais...

Je pense que je n'aurais pas le courage de la confronter.

J'ai déjà préparé un sac pour partir, mais avoir la force mentale de le préparer et de s'exécuter, ce n'est pas pareil.

Pourtant, à l'aube, elle sera là. Alors je fais quoi journal?...

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Watson, Yuurei, Blackstorm et Kaayio** pour leur review. =)


	13. (46-55) La fugue

Yeah, record battu de pages.

Petit spécial aujourd'hui, on vire lentement à la conclusion de cette trame parents-fille. Alors comment ça va se finir ?

Bonne lecture mes agneaux.

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Quarante-sixième page.**

J'ai finalement décidé de partir de chez moi pour une durée indéterminée.

Ça fait très CDI. Un petit boulot.

Mais je n'y peux rien si je viens de faire une connerie monumentale. Alors je ne me suis pas présenté en cours, et j'ai simplement quitté la ville avec mon sac à dos. Ma grand-mère habite dans une petite maison en campagne, j'irais là-bas le temps qu'ils repartent.

Éviter toute confrontation avec ma mère ne peut que me faire du bien.

 **Quarante-septième page.**

Heiji m'a envoyé un SMS.

C'est mignon, mais ne se sentait-il pas forcé ?

Je ne sais même plus si ce que je ressens pour lui peut me mener à quelque chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'encours à la catastrophe si je venais à rencontrer mes parents. Mon père cogne fort, ma mère hurle.

Iori n'est pas en droit de s'interposer, malheureusement. Je voyais bien sûr son visage qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand ils rentraient. Désolée, Iori... je suis lâche...

 **Quarante-huitième page.**

Je cours, je m'arrête. Je cours, je m'arrête.

Je prends quand même le temps d'écrire dans ce journal. La nuit est tombée, je suis fatiguée. 15% de batterie et même Kazuha s'est senti obligé de m'appeler. Tout comme mon infâme mère.

Pas de messagerie vocale. Pas de message textuel. Juste des appels manqués.

... 45.

 **Quarante** **-neuvième page.**

J'ai passé la nuit dans un petit préau. Ce n'était pas confortable, j'ai mal au dos et au popotin.

Avec le peu de liquide sur moi, j'ai pris un bon bain aux sources chaudes, un déjeuner, et... des besoins hygiéniques... pas intéressants. Puis je me suis remis en route jusque chez ma grand-mère, sac sur le dos.

Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. Mais je m'en fiche. C'est assez étrange comme sentiment, rien ne me manque.

Si ce journal pouvait penser, il se dirait « sur quel genre de fille difficile bien gâtée je suis tombé! »

Oui... c'est bien ça le problème.

 **Cinquantième** **page.**

Elle savait que j'irais, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait cette voiture de police devant chez elle !

Ou alors avec ma batterie, ils m'ont localisé avant qu'il ne s'éteigne.

Je ne sais pas!

Mais cette folle est capable de pire! Si elle prenait forme masculine, ce serait certainement le tueur d'une Organisation secrète, le chef de la police de Tokyo, ou alors une femme habillée en verte capable de défoncer trois baraqués avec un bout de bois...

 **Cinquante et unième** **page.**

J'ai passé la nuit chez ma grand-mère.

Elle a toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer. Sa fille, enfin ma mère, est peut-être moins pire que ce que je croyais. Son enfance n'était pas glorieuse, et elle m'a expliqué avoir commis les mêmes erreurs.

Si j'ai un enfant un jour avec Heiji... j'espère ne pas les reproduire à mon tour.

 **Cinquante-deuxième** **page.**

Je lui ai promis que je rentrerais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Maintenant ça fait trois jours que je suis dehors. Mais cette liberté que je savoure en étant à l'extérieur, loin de mes parents, loin de Kazuha, loin d'Heiji... qui malgré tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui, m'empoisonne bien la vie par cette non-réciprocité...

Oh oui, je le sais. Me voiler la face ne servira à rien. Je ne serais pas la gagnante dans ce combat d'amoureux, Kazuha est de hors et déjà l'élue de son cœur.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je la déteste tant ?

Pfff. J'ai envie de couler.

 **Cinquante-troisième** **page.**

Morte.

J'ai rallumé mon téléphone en frottant la batterie au soleil. Ça l'a chauffé. 5% supplémentaire.

366 appels manqués. Un message vocal de mon père. « Écoute, ma chérie. Je suis désolé. Je m'inquiète. S'il te plaît, rentre. »

Heiji m'a envoyé des tas de textos.

Même Kazuha, oh mon dieu, qui est-elle en réalité cette feuille de papier.

(._.)

Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

 **Cinquante-quatrième** **page.**

Je me lave dans un étang.

Nue.

Gênée.

Il y avait un oiseau et une grenouille dans l'herbe.

Heureusement qu'il était propre et entretenu.

Mais la lumière d'une lampe-torche pas loin dans les feuillages me fait un peu peur. C'est le croquemitaine ? Il vient me punir de cette fugue impardonnable ? Si mon heure est venue, sachez bon Dieu, que je pardonne Kazuha.

(._.)

À nouveau.

 **Cinquante-cinquième** **page.**

Iori m'a retrouvé via les 5% de batterie qui me restait.

Donnez une vis, une ficelle, et un peu de colle à cet homme, et il vous construit un hélicoptère.

C'est un président à lui tout seul.

Il a fait le voyage en voiture juste pour me récupérer, en serviette, dans un étang. Et la seule chose qu'il a faite, c'est sourire.

C'est pas très malin ça, Iori. Je t'adore, tu ne le sais pas, je ne te le dis pas (comme ma mère, l'histoire se répète), mais bon sang merci. Je t'adore trop. Même si t'es parfois collant, glauque, et trop lugubre.

Et âgé.

On est en route pour la maison, mes parents partent demain matin.

RIP mes ami(e)s. Si ce journal s'achève ici, je n'ai pas survécu...

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei, Kaayio, Aixy et Blackstorm** pour leur review. =)


	14. (56-60) Pardon

Désolée du looooong retard.

Mais je suis pas pire que certaines personnes qui se reconnaîtront ici ! (❤)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Cinquante-sixième page.**

Je me relis, et je trouve dommage de continuer ce journal.

Bah oui, vous imaginez s'il finit sur internet, c'était le moment parfait pour un cliffhanger du tonnerre, et une fin à te couper le souffle.

Alors, je vais expliquer un peu tout ça.

 **Cinquante-septième page.**

Bon déjà, ma mère a montré un peu d'affection. Elle m'a sermonné non pas sur ma fugue, mais sur ma sécurité et mise en danger à l'extérieur de la maison. Pour mon père, le domicile familial c'est le pic de Simba, la ville c'est la plaine, et en dehors c'est l'obscurité. "Je ne dois pas y aller".

Elle m'a montré qu'elle avait peur pour moi. C'est une première.

 **Cinquante-huitième page.**

En fait, j'fais un flashback.

Quand j'étais petite, un jour, j'me suis égaré dans la forêt. On habitait en campagne. Et en revenant, au bout de trois jours, la seule chose qu'elle m'a dit, c'est "T'es sale, va te laver". C'est dire qu'elle s'en fiche.

J'aurais pu être élevée par des loups, mais bon.

 **Cinquante-neuvième page.**

Bon, après ça, finalement... elle m'a prise dans ses bras et s'est excusée d'avoir été injuste à mon égard. Mon père a voulu faire un chèque à Iori, mais il a refusé, prétendant préférer voir une famille se réconcilier que son compte en banque s'élargir. Cet homme est un devin, donnez-lui vos votes à la présidentielle.

Maman ne changera pas, ni papa, du jour au lendemain, mais j'accepte de faire un effort avec elle si de son côté elle change. J'aimerais être sa grande fille maintenant, pas le morceau de viande qu'on a oublié au congélo.

 **Soixantième page.**

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Voilà ma réaction en écrivant dans ce journal.

Bon, c'est pas ça, mais dès demain j'ai une conquête d'Heiji à continuer.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Blackstorm, Yuurei et Kaayio** pour leur review. =)


	15. (61-65) Ran

Et la suite qui arrive plus vite que le précédent.

Quand on est dans le bain, hein. XD

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Soixante-et-unième page.**

PTDR.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'Iori est marié.

On parle du gars qui a la coiffure d'un hippocampe, qui tabasse les gens qui s'approchent de moi, et qui se déguise en gorille pour que je reste célibataire à vie. Vous réalisez pas du choc que ça m'a fait.

Mais il m'a dit que j'étais au courant. Va falloir travailler ma mémoire...

J'suis morte, quand même. Iori a une femme. Il se déguise en pingouin pour qu'elle le trompe pas aussi ?

 **Soixante-deuxième page.**

C'est trop demandé à ce fichu prof de sport de faire autre chose comme sport que la course ?

Disons, que si Kazuha s'en sort bien, c'est qu'elle a des smarties. J'ai mal quand je cours moi.

C'est chiant.

 **Soixante-troisième page.**

Très sympathique cette fille de la bourgade de Tokyo.

Bon l'autre a coté arrêtez pas de regarder ma poitrine comme si ça brillait comme de l'or, c'était gênant, mais un bon moment. On a fait un bowling, j'ai perdu, parce que Heiji attirait toute mon attention.

Forcément l'autre planche à pain à gagner, mais elle n'a pas pu profiter de "son" Heiji.

Je garde contact avec Ran.

 **Soixante-quatrième page.**

Putain en fait elle est chiante.

"Shinichi me manque" "Shinichi est parti" "Shinichi si" "Shinichi ça".

Oh mon dieu quelle sangsue. Tu m'étonnes qu'il donne peu de nouvelles, elle colle plus qu'un pot de glus. :x

 **Soixante-cinquième page.**

On m'a fait remarquer que mon dialecte s'était vulgarisé depuis que j'ai repris mon journal.

Non bah désolée, j'extériorise mes émotions négatives au travers un journal plutôt qu'à l'oral.

...

Coucou Iori.

C'est pas bien de lire.

Au fait, ta femme te trompe avec le facteur, il était déguisé en zèbre, ça l'a sans doute plus attiré d'un gorille.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei, Eyto, Blackstorm et Kaayio** pour leur review. =)


	16. (66-69) L'été

Nouvelle sortie ! Merci pour vos commentaires et votre aide sur Discord, ça me fait plaisir. :)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Soixante-sixième page.**

Vacances d'été.

Je devais perdre un peu de poids, et je n'y suis pas parvenu. C'est énervant. Mais en revanche, j'ai enfin retrouvé une poitrine honorable, un bonnet C. Il était temps j'en avais réellement marre de me balader avec un aéroport international sur le torse.

Mais en maillot sur la plage, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Pas mal de mecs m'ont sifflé. S'il savait que j'étais amoureuse du best au kendo, ils seraient tous chez leur tante à manger de la soupe.

 **Soixante-septième page.**

Je devrais arrêter d'imaginer Iori comme une sorte d'indestructible ayant tout affronté dans sa vie.

Il ne sait pas nager et j'ai été obligé de lui apprendre. Les bases, la brasse, en grenouille. Un spectacle hilarant, surtout pour Heiji que j'avais bien évidemment invité, à la piscine de ma résidence.

Iori avec une bouée, juste, imaginez-vous ça...

 **Soixante-huitième page.**

La chaleur étouffante est illégale. C'est insupportable.

Je transpire tellement que ce n'est pas un souci de recycler naturellement les deux litres d'eau que j'ingurgite par jour. J'en complète deux bouteilles rien qu'avec ma nuque et mon dos...

 **Soixante-neuvième page.**

La femme de ménage me méprise tellement, c'est agaçant.

Aujourd'hui je suis descendu en pyjama, pantoufles, à 11 heures, elle m'a sortie un magnifique "Toujours à faire la grasse mat feignisse". Je lui ai gentiment fait savoir qu'elle devait faire la vaisselle et se la boucler si elle voulait son salaire.

Ça l'a calmé.

J'ai du respect pour ce travail, mais respectez-moi. J'suis pas votre dindon.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuurei et Kaayio** pour leur review. =)


	17. (70-75) Boulettes de colle

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles pages, nouvelles péripéties. :)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Soixante-dixième page.**

Eh bien voilà un moment que je n'avais rien marqué dans ce journal.

Bonjour. o7

Les vacances sont terminées, mes parents sont partis. Ils sont devenus plus aimables. Il y a encore du chemin, mais ils ont appelé Iori « M. Iori » plutôt que « M. Muga Iori ». Un progrès.

Il m'a confié sinon qu'il envisageait de faire de moi la marraine de son futur enfant.

Parfait. Son éducation débutera par une propagande anti Kazuha. ❤

 **Soixante et onzième page.**

Je ne dois pas lancer des boulettes de colle sur Kazuha.

Je ne dois pas lancer des boulettes de colle sur Kazuha.

Je ne dois pas lancer des boulettes de colle sur Kazuha.

... Je me suis trompé de cahier.

 **Soixante-douzième page.**

Après un match serré, paraît-il que j'ai remporté la victoire contre Kazuha au lycée pour la meilleure d'entre nous.

Ça me fait plaisir. On me qualifie souvent de peste, de connasse, de sert à rien, mais j'ai autant de taille de poitrine que de culture dans la tête.

 **Soixante-treizième page.**

DMjfmdsog!gf

ljsfismjnlihliiluhl

sdmodfmpkpùpkosdg-(_878sdf!

De coin de table de mes deux !

 **Soixante-quatorzième page.**

On m'a dessiné en Magical Girl.

J'avoue que l'idée de pouvoir jeter des sorts me tente bien. La tenue un peu moins, je n'aime pas m'exposer. Transformer Kazuha en momie, en cadavre ambulant, ou en sac à patates... c'est fabuleux.

(Ou lui offrir une poitrine un peu plus généreuse)

 **Soixante-quinzième page.**

À l'aide.

Iori veut me faire conduire.

Demain.

Je suis nulle.

Au secours.

Help me.

C'est la fin.

RIP moi (et sans doute des piétons).

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Ey, Ax', Gav, Sasa et Blacky** pour leur review. =)


	18. (76-79) Grand Theft Auto

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles pages, nouvelles péripéties. :)

Je c/c carrément la précédente intro, voyez-vous cela...

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **Soixante-seizième page.  
**

Désolée, j'étais en prison, j'ai conduit, et ça s'est très mal passé.

Je suppose que celui qui lira ce journal va se demander.

"OH GRANDE MOMIJI. MAIS QU'AS-TU FAIT DONC."

Et je vais te répondre.

J'ai vu Kazuha.

Et c'est parti en couilles parce que j'ai eu envie de l'écraser.

Du coup bah... je suis parti au poste.

Triste vie.

 **Soixante-dix-septième page.**

Aujourd'hui je me suis connecté sur un réseau de tchat en ligne avec d'autres gens.

Il y avait Kazuha, Heiji, Iori, et des tas d'autres pseudos, "Akai", "Conan", "Yukiko".

Je ne veux pas être mauvaise, mais ça ne brille pas d'intelligence là-bas. Mais au moins je m'y amuse.

Enfin, je m'y amusais, jusqu'à ce que les gens se séparent, temporairement j'espère... j'aimerais tant clasher de nouveau Kazuha. VDM.

 **Soixante-dix-huitième page.**

ALORS LA JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, MAIS NON.

LE CARNAVAL C'EST DE LA MERDE.

JE ME SUIS FAIT TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX EN BLEU TURQUOISE ET.

ET.

ET JE NE SAIS PAS MOI, ÇA NE PART PAS. BOUHOUHOU.

PS : Je suis la schtroumpfette.

 **Soixante-dix-neuvième page.**

On approche des premiers examens, et c'est la période de noël.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir offrir à Heiji...

Un avion de ligne ?

Une limousine de luxe ?

Une villa paradisiaque ?

Un voyage en croisière autour des Caraïbes ?

Un voyage dans l'espace ?

Un drapeau à son effigie sur Mars ?

Un stade international de football en forme de son visage ?

Un mariage ?

Ahhh tant de possibilités.

:(

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Black, Ey et Yuu** pour leur review. =)

* * *

 _Ey, trop mignon la réf. J'te rends la même._ ❤


	19. (80-84) Fin d'année

Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé les lettres en chiffres.

C'est quand même bien mieux !

Au début Momiji faisait sa noble, mais son évolution l'amène à devenir un peu moins prout prout...

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **80ème page.**

Bah au final j'ai payé un dirigeable avec sa tête imprimée dessus.

C'est kawai, non ?

J'vois trop Kazuha en Legolas avec son arc pour tenter de péter le ballon.

 **81ème page.**

Pour cette nouvelle année, j'ai pris de grandes décisions.

Tout d'abord, je n'arrêterais pas d'aimer Heiji.

Et ensuite, j'aimerais encore plus Heiji.

Ce qui devrait être facile à suivre.

Bien. À l'année prochaine.

 **82ème page.**

Je suis grave jaloux du mioche qui squatte tout le temps avec Heiji.

C'est des aimants c'est pas possible autrement. Ah bah rien que ce soir, il lui câlinait même les cheveux. Par contre c'était assez amusant, en le voyant, il a gueulé "YAH KUDOOOOOOOOO ! KUDO OH ! KUDO OHHH!" et le mioche a hurlé de malaise.

C'est bizarre...

Mais c'était marrant.

(Je chercherais ce que signifie Kudo un jour)

 **83ème page.**

Kudo c'est soit une marque de papier toilette.

Soit de la lingerie féminine.

Soit de l'eau en bouteille.

Soit un détective issu d'une famille populaire.

Je souhaitais demander à Kazuha son avis, mais trop peur qu'elle réponde 1 2 ou 3.

 **84ème page.**

Il y a quelque chose de louche sous cette affaire.

Et pas la spatule pour cuisiner, Iori. Si tu lis ça, ta blague est foireuse.

Mais c'est vachement... surprenant... qu'il ait appelé ce gamin "Kudo", et qu'un certain Shinichi soit disparu...

Oki, détective Sherlomiji Khooka est sur le coup.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Black, Ey et Yuu** pour leur review. =)


	20. (85-90) Yusaku

Et le service à table continu, avec une nouvelle flopée de pages du journal de la princesse.

On n'arrête pas le progrès !

Vive Momiji !

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **85ème page.**

Jour 155.

Toujours rien sur l'affaire Kudo/Conan.

Pourquoi il tiendrait tant à appeler un enfant par le nom de famille d'un rival à lui ? Doit y avoir un lien familial qui trame derrière. Cet enfant est peut-être proche de leur si célèbre famille.

Bon c'est pas grave. Je reprendrais plus tard.

 **86ème page.**

J'me demande si j'aime pas les filles ET les mecs.

Parce que c'est la première fois que je me sens bien en présence d'une compagnie féminine. Son nom c'est Masumi, je crois. Elle passe de plus en plus régulièrement dans le coin, et loge dans un hôtel, paye ton luxe et ton compte bancaire.

Je devrais me renseigner.

Mais mon Heiji d'amour reste numéro un.

 **87ème page.**

J'suis morte, en fait on joue au Monopoly c'est ça ?

Les Suzuki, les Kudo, les Sera, les Ooka. C'est le duel des sociétés.

Kazuha elle hypothèque tout, elle jette les dés, ça fait six, et case prison. Bye bye, feuille de papier.~

 **88ème page.**

J'ai revu Heiji !

JE L'AI REVUUUUUUUUUUUU.

MON COEUR A PALPITÉ FORT DANS MA POITRINE. LA SAUCE TOMATE A JAILLIT DE MES NARINES. JE ME SENS PLANER.

Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeee.

Mon futur mariiii.

 **89ème page.**

Je déprime sa race.

Là c'est bon il pleut.

En plus Iori il me dit que je me transforme en racaille, mon dialecte a changé il paraît.

Il pleut partout, dans ma tête aussi, je vois tout en noir, c'est pas ma journée. Mais pas de problème, tout va bien, j'ai commandé un sac de sable pour me défouler, et j'ai imprimé la photo de Kazuha dessus, ça va me fait les dents.

 **90ème page.**

Quand j'ai pris en livraison mon sac de sable, j'avais commandé les livres de Yusaku Kudo, et j'ai trouvé une dédicace.

"De la part de Yusaku, pour l'une de ses fans, la princesse Momiji. Que ta lecture passionnée te ramène le sourire, efface tes chagrins, et t'apportes l'énergie et la passion pour tout ce qui à est venir. Avec passion. Kudo."

COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?

COMMENT ? JE COMPRENDS PAS ? Y A-T-IL ANGUILLE SOUS ROCHE ?

Je commande un livre je reçois ça.

Je suis aux anges... et très surprise !

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Black** pour sa review. =)


	21. (91-100) La fête

Centième page !

Momiji n'a pas fini de raconter sa vie, nous avons presque fait la moitié de la fiction. C'est qu'elle est bavarde la peste !

Le nouvel avatar a été fait par Yuu. Approuvé par Sa Majesté Ooka. =)

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **91ème page.**

Ptdr c'est quoi le problème là ?

Dieu, il a réglé le chauffage ? Il a appuyé sur plein gaz ? Il fait chaud c'est infernal.

On s'habitue à l'enfer, surtout Kazuha mdr, elle a intérêt elle va y aller.

 **92ème page.**

J'ai fini par m'interroger sur ce livre reçu par Yusaku Kudo.

Il se trouve que c'est le père de Shinichi (oui ça regorge de déduction incroyable cette enquête, installez-vous on n'a pas fini). Et Heiji, il connait Shinichi. Et il lui a parlé de moi. Comme quoi je l'adorais, son père. Et ses écrits.

Alors on a fini par programmer une rencontre. OUI UNE RENCONTRE AVEC MON AUTEUR PRÉFÉRÉE. Je vis ma meilleure vie. ❤

 **93ème page.**

HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ❤❤❤❤❤

Je transpire.

 **94ème page.**

Conan a la famille Kudo comme parent éloigné, d'où l'appellation Kudo. Dis comme ça on dirait qu'il apaise la situation pour pas que je découvre l'anguille sous roche. Allez, j'ai bien compris, Shinichi c'est Conan !

Il a rapetissé !

XDD.

Ce qui serait arrivé dans un manga, mais dans la vie, ça, ben ça n'arrive pas. Mais c'était une rencontre vraiment agréable. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

Puis, Yukiko m'a donné un magnifique collier. Je le porterais toute ma vie c'est décidé. ❤

 **95ème page.**

Wah ça fait mal.

Kazuha m'a insulté de grosse salope aujourd'hui. D'habitude, on se chamaille, on se bagarre, mais ça reste dans un esprit très fun, une rivalité, de la racaillerie certes mais on n'a jamais cherché à se réduire à un tel niveau.

Ça m'a touché, ça m'a heurté, ça m'a blessé. Heiji lui en veut énormément et il lui fait la gueule, en temps normal je serais heureuse, mais là je me sens vide. Touché en plein cœur, j'imagine ?

 **96ème page.**

Ma mère qui me réconforte, c'est quand même une avancée extraordinaire.

Il y a un an, j'étais un peu comme un rideau, ou un tapis de bain pour elle, mais avec des boobs. Aujourd'hui elle m'a dit « Tu es ma fille, je serais toujours là pour te redonner le sourire. Car si tu l'as perdu, c'est le rôle d'une maman de le retrouver. »

C'était beau. C'était propre. Je voulais juste entendre ça.

Merci maman. ❤

 **97ème page.**

Mdr Iori par contre c'est le jour et la nuit hein.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras. Lui les câlins, ce n'est pas son truc (enfin, il ne l'admet pas héhé). Il m'a emmené dans un truc de derby, je sais pas trop quoi. Des fous dangereux ont défoncé des voitures de luxe. Puis il m'a fait faire une randonnée, j'ai perdu environ 38 kilos. Je transpire plus qu'une piscine. Et enfin il m'emmène au lazer game.

Sauf qu'il utilise par mégarde une vraie arme dedans.

PTDR la mamie a perdu sa perruque j'ai chialé!

 **98ème page.**

Je suis allé à la plage aujourd'hui.

Je pense plus trop à cette histoire de salope, et la réputation qui me colle à la peau, mais je sais qu'Heiji est furieux, et Kazuha malheureuse. Mais je m'en cogne. Je sèche pas mal les cours.

À la plage, tous les mecs ont bavé sur moi. J'ai l'habitude. Mais c'est épuisant. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent.

Mon cul ? Ma poitrine ? Mon visage ?

Vu qu'ils n'ont que deux yeux et deux neurones, je dirais bien les deux premiers...

 **99ème page.**

Être une fille ce n'est vraiment pas marrant.

Soyez un panda.

C'est bien un panda. ❤

 **100ème page.**

Cher Journal.

Je voulais t'annoncer en exclusivité quelque chose d'incroyable dans ma vie. Ces mots, je te les écris avec le cœur, et à l'encre noire. Je tiens à me rappeler jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de cette incroyable soirée familiale.

Mes parents m'ont convié à participer à une fête et...

MDr jcraque jsui rébou. Jpp jpeu plu fair comm si ca allé bien là loooooll jsui pompette xdddddddsdogsgjsùddg

jmeurs

jvé faire un coma étilique

dite a kazuha que jlaime et kje veux la pecho

et vive le whiskygvdùddddddddddddddddddddddddddd_

.

p7❤

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Black et Yuu** pour leur review. =)


	22. (101-106) VDM

Et une nouvelle tournée de pages du journal de sa majesté.

Ne faites pas comme elle svp.

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **101ème page.**

Oh le réveil a été difficile j'vous le cache pas... XD

Iori m'a fait un petit débrief, c'est pas glorieux. Danser comme une zouc sur le bar central. S'accroche au lustre et tomber au sol. En tout cas la facture a bien été reçu pour les dégâts, mais bon, on s'est bien amusé !

Mais j'ai mal au crâne. C'est effrayant l'alcool...

 **102ème page.**

J'ai chaud.

 **103ème page.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été au supermarché avec ma mère. Dans un rayon, une enfant toute innocente viens me complimenter sur mon apparence physique. Elle me fait savoir que je suis très attirante et bien habillée. Je lui dis que je la trouve belle aussi. Elle me répond alors qu'elle trouvait juste ma poitrine généreuse attirante, et qu'elle espérait avoir la même. Je sais pas comment le prendre... VDM.

 **104ème page.**

J'ai fini par croiser Kazuha dans un restaurant.

Elle n'a cessé de me regarder et j'ai évité de lui rendre cette faveur en l'ignorant de plus belle. Elle a l'air furieuse. Heiji ne lui adresse plus la parole. C'est l'été c'est la saison idéale pour les dramas je suppose.

En tout cas, qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour lui reparler. Je n'irais plus jamais la taquiner gentiment, je n'irais plus l'aider sans qu'elle le sache. Ses devoirs, ses tâches ménagères, ses soucis financiers et familiaux... j'ai tout réglé sans jamais avoir de reconnaissance, je ne lui disais rien. Je ne le voulais pas.

Mais tout ça c'est fini.

 **105ème** **page.**

Je suis retourné au lycée.

Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix. J'ai passé la journée avec Heiji, le rêve. Tout s'est calmé, la réputation infondée aussi. Je suis plutôt contente qu'on me fiche enfin la paix.

J'ai un peu de peine pour Kazuha, parce que au final, la roue tourne et le karma la rattrape.

 **106ème** **page.**

Après mon match, j'ai été voir Ran, Sonoko et Masumi ! Quelle bonne après midi nous avons passé !

C'est décidé, la semaine prochaine, je m'organise une semaine de vacances dans la province de Tokyo. La campagne me changera les idées, hihi.

(J'emmène Heiji c'est décidé mwahahaha!)

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Sayu et Yuu** pour leur review. =)


	23. (107-113) Vers Tokyo

Coucou les best ! :3

Nouvel

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **107ème page.**

WOH PUTAIN DE SA MERE JE DOIS TE RACONTER UNE ANECDOTE.

JE PENSAIS ETRE EN RETARD EN COURS.

OUI.

Sauf que ben c'est dimanche.

:)

 **108ème page.**

Putain mais combien il a de sosie Shinichi ?

Kaito Kid lui ressemble. Il y a Okita qui lui ressemble. Il y a Heiji qui lui ressemble légèrement. Il paraît qu'un mec a fait de la chirurgie pour lui ressembler, et il a aussi paraît-il un sosie très âgé désormais... inspiré d'une vieille histoire d'un dénommé Aoyama...

C'est la mode.

Le défilé des Shinichi.

Ce sera pour bientôt à ce rythme.

 **109ème page.**

Ma mère m'a coupé les cheveux, ils sont un peu plus courts.

Une fois Iori a tenté de les raccourcir. Il a réussi avec brio son objectif de base, mais il a surtout fais une oeuvre picasso sur mon crâne. Je me souviens avoir porté un bonnet, bien évidemment cousue à partir du visage d'Heiji, pendant un mois.

Bordel.

 **110ème page.**

Trop. TROP contente.

J'ai passé la journée avec Heiji. Il est temps de te décrire absolument tout.

Sa main est chaude. Ses yeux sont expressifs. Ses lèvres sont humides et brillantes. Ses doigts fins. Ses petites oreilles. Ses sourcils omd. Ses pieds. Ses jambes. Son pitit nez. Son cou omg j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son parfum. J'achète le parfum odeur corporelle d'Heiji. Oh ses fringues. Il doit sentir si bon. Oh mon Dieu j'ai encore une écharpe qu'il a portée il y a deux ans, je l'ai jamais lavé. Comme l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai dormi avec lui il y a très très longtemps. Oh oui touche moi Heiji, touche moi, jamais plus je me laverais... HEIJIIII kyaaaaaa~~

Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème psychologique... '-'

 **111ème page.**

Ran m'a proposé de me payer le train jusque le petit village de Tokyo. Hihi quelle ironie. J'y vais en jet privé, en fait... ❤

 **112ème page.**

OK JE SUIS MALADE EN AVION.

JE RENTRE EN TRAIN.

PS - Désolée Iori. J'ai vomis dans ta sacoche à 8000$. PARDONNE-MOI.

 **113ème page.**

J'arrive donc à l'aéroport et fait la rencontre de mes amis.

Ran, Kogoro, Eri, et le petit Conan. Avec Heiji en prime, et sans Kazuha. Pour l'instant car elle nous rejoint demain (j'espère que son train va dérailler et plonger dans l'océan, qu'elle nourrisse les poissons cette vipère!).

Mais j'ai tellement hâte de visiter ce hameau qu'est Tokyo. Et de faire la connaissance de toutes ces personnes dont on me parle.

Le mystérieux pervers de la maison Kudo. ❤

Le beau gosse à la guitare emprisonné dans un café miteux. ❤

Un sosie, en moins bien, de Chris Vineyard. ❤

Et l'iceberg humain vivant chez le professeur. ❤

CE SERA SUPER ! :D

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuu, Eyto et Black** pour leur review. ❤❤❤


	24. (114-125) Voyage à Tokyo

Coucou les best ! :3

Nouvelle flopée de pages. Et c'est le fameux voyage à Tokyo ! Il pleut des guests !

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **114ème page.**

PTDR.

En fait Tokyo, c'est genre un immense Tomodachi Life ? Chaque personnalité à son incarnation. XD

J'ai rencontré ce brave Subaru Okiya. Quelqu'un de très intéressant avec qui on peut longuement discuter. Assez mignon. Mais je sais que derrière ce petit sourire, et ses lunettes, se cache un homme brisé.

C'est pratique de savoir qui est réellement quelqu'un simplement en le regardant. Il a de beaux yeux verts.

 **115ème page.**

Cette Ai Haibara tient le professeur au régime depuis maintenant plus d'un an ?

Remarque, avec la photo qu'il y a sur son buffet, je distingue aucune différence. Donc soit le professeur n'a pas perdu le moindre gramme, soit il bouffe en cachette.

Creepy cette gamine en tout cas, dans sa cave, c'est pas une chambre qu'elle a, mais un laboratoire. Wesh c'est Dexter ou quoi la gamine, elle fait des expériences maléfiques, bientôt la résidence d'Agasa ce sera la Zone 52.

 **116ème page.**

Le lycée de Ran est pas trop mal. Masumi m'a payé un verre ce midi, on a pu discuter. Elle fait de la musique, du jeet kune do, elle écrit des poèmes, et est détective. Sympa le portrait de la nenette, moi je sais lever un sourcil sur les deux, et on m'a jamais acclamé pour ça.

 **117ème page.**

Mais mdr Jodie, cette prof qui n'a absolument aucune gêne.

Elle nous ouvre la porte presque à poil, trempé, il y a de la mousse partout, elle sort du bain. Elle y retourne finir de se laver puis elle commence à chanter hyper faux. Et quand elle revient elle s'écrie "Oh shit, j'avais des invités".

Oui bonjour on est rentré il y a douze minutes en fait.

 **118ème page.**

AMUROOOOOOOOO.

Quel beau gosse.

Il nous a joué un air de guitare. Il a fait du gâteau. Il conduit hyper bien. Il est hyper doué. C'est un mec remarquable, il sait faire beaucoup de choses. Bon par contre il a un sacré problème avec la bouffe.

Ouais il n'arrête pas de murmurer "maudit sushi", "salaud de sushi", "je me vengerais sushi". Il a dû faire une sacrée indigestion le gaillard.

Bon pareil pour lui et ce Subaru. En regardant bien son visage, je vois quelqu'un d'extrêmement attristé. Un peu le dernier survivant.

Le Hunger Games qui tue.

 **119ème page.**

J'ai beaucoup parlé avec le petit Conan. Je vois quelqu'un qui cache un secret, un lourd fardeau, qu'il ne peut révéler.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait cette philosophie, cette façon d'aborder le monde, de ne plus vouloir laisser la moindre personne mourir... depuis qu'il a échoué à sauver la vie d'un homme. C'est beau.

Mais à 7 ans, moi, bah je jouais à la dinette.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bourgade de fou ?!

 **120ème page.**

MAIS ALLO ?

YUKIKO ET ERI SE FONT UNE COURSE EN VILLE DE VOITURE AVEC AMURO.

JE SUIS CHEZ LES FOUS.

A L'AIDE.

ENVOYEZ LE RAID, LE GIGN, LA POLICE, LA NASA, INTERPOL, QUI VOUS VOULEZ MAIS A L'AIDE.

IORI SI JE MEURS AINSI, SACHE QUE TU AS INTERDICTION FORMELLE D'HERITER DE MA BROCHE. JE SAIS QUE TU LA VEUX MAIS C'EST MORT.

 **121ème page.**

Mais putain un club de détective âgé de 6-7 ans.

C'est quoi tout ce scénario digne d'un manga là. Nous dans la grande ville de Kyoto on a pas tout ça hein, on a des gens normaux, civilisés. Là je sors une heure, c'est la guerre, je crois un chien qui danse sur le toit d'une limousine rose avec un grille-pain.

 **122ème page.**

J'ai assisté au premier vol de Kaito Kid.

C'était vachement sympa. Je suis totalement épuisé après ça par contre.

Bon alors l'admiration de la gazelle en chaleur dans la foule pour un mec qui s'inspire de Monsieur Propre Français, avec une cape et un chapeau trop grand pour sa petite tête, c'est pas justifiable.

Quand il vole on dirait un petit moustique.

ET LES MOUSTIQUE ON LES ÉCRASE.

 **123ème page.**

Immense Karaoké avec plein de gens.

L'occasion de faire la rencontre de Shinichi Kudo ! Il était enrhumé. Mais très aimable. Bien qu'une énorme tête de mule, très confiant, trop même, et un poil hautain quand même. Mais la perfection, c'est Heiji.

J'imagine qu'il a du la frôler pour être aussi intelligent. Mais on ne peut acquérir la perfection de mon Heiji, car il la possède déjà.

Bon, je vais aller dormir. Je suis étrangement fatigué. C'est lourd de vouloir dormir tout le temps. J'ai trop forcé sur mon corps physiquement, j'vais éviter le malaise. x)

 **124ème page.**

Dernière journée à Tokyo. On a décidé d'aller à la piscine. Meurtre.

Meurtre. Meurtre. Vol. Meurtre. Ah, tiens, double meurtre. Vol. Meurtre.

Conan c'est Kira la vérité.

 **125ème page.**

Bon Dieu journal.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai depuis que je suis arrivé à Tokyo, je suis vraiment, vraiment épuisé.

J'ai besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos. D'après cette gentille Eri, la maman de Ran, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais j'ai ultra envie de m'évanouir. De clamser. De tomber dans les pommes. DE TÂTER UN MATELAS DOUILLET MA GUEULE.

You-hou !

Là j'ai vraiment forcé sur ma fragile santé...

Mais ça, cher journal, je t'en parlerais quand j'irais mieux. Patiente un peu, d'accord ? 😅

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuu et Eyto** pour leur review. ❤❤❤


	25. (Fin) Bonne nuit !

Le grand final pour clore ce journal sur son ultime page.

J'espère que l'aventure de Momiji dans sa vie quotidienne vous aura plu !

* * *

 **Le journal intime de Momiji**

* * *

 **126ème page.**

Fiou.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis rentré, journal. Je t'avais dit de patienter et la cause est juste... je ne savais pas si je pourrais continuer ce journal. Si je pourrais continuer d'y écrire mes pensées, et raconter ma vie.

J'ai trop forcé sur ma santé les dernières semaines, encore plus à Tokyo, et ma maladie me poursuit héhé. Je veux pas m'empêcher de vivre avec une telle horreur ! La maladie n'est qu'un prétexte ! Je veux vivre comme je l'entends, quitte à en mourir.

Merde à la fin.

Bon je ne sais pas trop ce que va donner le bilan de santé après tout ça, mais j'aurais passé un été fantastique. Que d'amitiés. Manque un baiser d'Heiji. On peut pas tout avoir... XD

 **127ème page.**

Ah bah le diagnostic n'est vraiment pas bon.

Ma mère est en train d'hurler sur le médecin de faire son travail correctement.

Et Iori, lui, pointe actuellement une énorme mitrailleuse sur un agent de sécurité.

J'ai une famille de cinglés.

 **128ème page.**

J'ai été emmené au meilleur hôpital de la région. J'y suis en soin. Mon état se stabilise.

Voilà, je vais donc passer la saison entière dans ce lit. Quelle ironie.

La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est lire, regarder la télé, étudier, et écrire dans ce journal.

Qui du style et son encre, ou de moi et mon sang, se videront le plus vite ?

SUSPENSE.

 **129ème page.**

Kazuha est passée.

Elle a présenté ses excuses, et nous avons fais la paix.

Jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour sur pied du moins ! NON PARCE QU'EN SORTANT D'ICI, ELLE VA GOÛTER A L'ENFER !

J'étais gentille jusqu'à présent. Il est temps de passer la deuxième vitesse avec elle. Niark!

 **130ème page.**

Mes parents sont venus en fin d'après-midi, et m'ont dit qu'ils repasseraient demain, et tous les jours de la semaine.

Je leur ai dit ça va, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller. Iori n'a pas non plus besoin de placer du c4 sous les fondations "au cas où". Ni d'envisager de séquestrer le directeur. Je me sens bien, je suis soigné, je vais bien, et j'ai besoin de repos.

Loin des ondes négatives de ma famille.

Oh oui là je ressens des ondes en face, j'écris alors qu'ils se disputent, ils vont me cramer, a l'aide on me demande ce que j'écriiiii_

cv

Ouais.

 **131ème page.**

Iori m'a acheté une peluche de trois mètres.

Bah elle rentre pas dans la chambre.

Donc il a défoncé le mur.

Je respecte cet homme.

 **132ème page.**

Bon, bah, aujourd'hui personne n'est venue.

Du coup j'en ai profité pour terminer le dernier tome de la série baron noir, de Yusaku.

Un personnage s'appelle Momiji.

Quel honneur. Je suis aux anges !

 **133ème page.**

LE SOLEIL SE COUCHE A MA GAUCHE.

C'EST TELLEMENT BEAU VU D'ICI.

[Photo incrustée sur le journal]

Si ceci était mon dernier souvenir, alors, je serais bénie.

Putain j'ai la belle vie là.

 **134ème page.**

Je suis en larm total

Jve ecrir com un cochon mai, heiji et venu, ila vu mon etat, et... il ma embrasse pr me souhaite bon courag et me retablir au plu vite

Heiji, jsui desole de tavoir tou cache. Je sui encore + desole de te cache l'abominable terminus. Et jsuis fatigue a fond alrs jecris mal mai... jve faire un effort

Je t'aime.

De tt mon coeur.

Noublie jamai ca... tête de noeud

Et pardonne moi.. s'il te plait.

Bonne nuit à demain ! ❤️

* * *

Le lendemain matin,

Le journal est retrouvé sur la couette.

Le cœur de Momiji a cessé de battre durant la nuit.

* * *

Ses parents ont divorcé.

Iori, et sa femme, ont donné en deuxième prénom à leur fille, Momiji. En l'honneur de celle qui, durant sa vie de majordome, aura éclairci ses journées.

Heiji a ouvert son agence de détective et conserve le journal de celle qui l'aimait en souvenir.

Kazuha est aujourd'hui championne d'Aïkido.

* * *

Un an jour pour jour après sa mort, c'est Heiji qui se décide à lire l'entièreté de l'oeuvre.

Sur la dernière page, il marque à l'encre noire ;

 **Dernière page.**

Merci pour ces années de bonheur. Je ne cesserais de penser à toi. Tu es définitivement un ange, à présent.

Je te pardonne.

Repose en paix durant ton sommeil éternel. Tu le mérites.

Bonne nuit, Momiji.

Fais un beau rêve. ❤️

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Yuu et Eyto** pour leur review !

Ceci marque la fin du journal de sa majesté.

Elle est abrupte, et imprévue, mais je préfère y mettre fin plutôt que vous promettre des chapitres qui n'arriveront pas. Je n'ai plus le temps, du tout, d'écrire, et de participer à la vie du fandom.

Je lirais encore les fanfictions que j'aime. C'est la seule chose dont je me priverais pas - la lecture.

Bonne continuation à tous les auteurs, et au plaisir, un jour, peut-être !


End file.
